Good Luck Charlie- At College!
by GinnyRueLover
Summary: Charlie Duncan was accepted to Harvard! Only one problem- her parents won't let her go. They want her to go to Broadway and become a star. She runs away from home, losing touch with her whole family. But will a twist of fate bring them all back together again?
1. Prouloge

Charlie at College

I stare at the thick envelope in my pale hands. Can this really be happening? Harvard, the college I applied to, had sent me a letter. Yes, a letter. Thick and see through, with _Charlotte_ _Duncan_ written on the outside. I run inside, where my younger brother Toby, a sophmore, is watching TV, and my parents are reading a book.

"It's here," I say dramaticly.

Everyone leaps up. "Open it!" They urge.

I tear open the envelope and the first thing I see is," Congradualations, Ms. Duncan. We have acc-"

I scream. I'm going to Harvard! But my parents are looking at me with a mixture of pity and exasperation. I frown. Was the shriek of delight not clear? "I'm going to Harvard!" I yelp.

Toby hugs me around the middle. "I'm happy for ya, Charlie," he says. But Mom and Dad still look disappointed. "I'm happy, Charlie," Mom says. But she doesn't sound it. "But you're going to Broadway to become a musical talent, and that's that."

I feel frustration clawing at the pit of my stomach. "What you never got to do does not become my duty!" I shout. "Teddy went to Yale and now she's governer of Maine! You never made her go to Broadway! PJ's a pro chef in LA now! And Gabe's a comedian in Hollywood! Neither of them ever had to go to Broadway!"

Mom puts her hands on my shoulders. "You are my Charlie," she says steadily. "And you are going to finish what I started."

"But-"

"You will, Charlotte Anne Duncan!"

I glower at them both and stomp upstairs to my bedroom.

Why was life so unfair? Then an idea struck me. I stuff my suitcase full of everything I'd need. Then I scrawl on a sheet of paper," Of to Harvard. To fulfill my dream. Not yours. Tell Toby I love him."

When they went to bed, I snuck out. I left the note on their bed and boarded the city bus.

I looked back at my house.

"Good-bye, Duncans," I whisper.

Then we turn a corner and everything is gone.

**Hi! I'm Cassie! Hope you like it so far, please review! **

**Check ya later- **

**Cassie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

I arrive at my dorm a car ride, train ride, and airplane flight later. Room 2198. I knock hesitantly.

"Come in!" yells a voice from the inside.

I open the door and peer into the small room. Plain creamy white walls. Two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. Two closets, two desks, two dressers, two lamps. The left bed has hot pink bedding, three throw pillows, a dozen posters, and a gazillion other personal things.

A tall, freckly brunette crosses the room. "Who are you?" she asks, sneering.

I swallow my disguist at this girl's rude manners. "Charlotte... I mean Charlie... Duncan. I'm your roommate."

She snorts. "I hope not. You look like you crawled out of a landfill."

My blood boils as I look down at my light blue jeans, pink hoodie, and purple flip-flops. My blonde hair is stuck in two childish braids. I lash out. "Judging by _your_ outfit, I'm surprised you got into Harvard."

She gasps, and I feel the sharp satisfaction. She deserved it. Or should I say, her sexy white tube top and miniskirt deserved it. "Or did your dad bribe them?"

She snarls. "Get out."

"You can't make me. I live here now." I walk over to the remaining bed, take out a picture of my family, and plop it on the nightstand. "And since I'm living here, I might as well get to know your name.'

"You don't have to know."

"Oh really,: I say sarcastacly. I gaze at one of her posters. _To my biggest fan, Hannah Carly McCratain. "_I'm going to go out on a limb and say your name is Hannah Carly McCratian."

She glares. "How did you know?"

I gesture towards the poster. "You're forgetting the rest of the people are here because they're smart. Not because their daddies are."

She swore under her breath.

"Hannah!" called a voice from the hall.

Hannah grunted. "What do you want, Simona?" she hollers.

"Come here! I think you left your lipstick and blush in my room!"

She leaves the room. I flop on the bed. Wow. Why is Hannah so angry?

Her phone chirps on the dresser. Unable to stop myself, I reach over and read the text.

_Hannah- wanna head to the Wilcox bar in Boston 2nite B4 orientation tomorrow? how bout 9? I hear a totes amaze comedian is supposed to be there.- Madison_

I put the phone back just in time. I pick up a random item from one of my bags, an old book, and pretend to have been reading it. Hannah storms in.

She checks her phone. "Yes," she whispers aloud, typing.

I smile.

I might have just gotten a big break.

I dress in black clothing. Perfect for stalking. I follow Hannah out of the room, and watch her leave campus and take a left. I stealthliy follow her pack of people. A girl, who is presumably Madison, and three guys. I see them go into a bar, and I wait outside for a good 5 minutes beore going in silently.

"Anything for you, ma'am?" the bartender asks.

I nod. "A Sprite with a dash of vodka."

He looks suspicious. "Are you old enough?"

"Yup," I lie smoothly."

"Alrighty then," he said.

Suddenly, mic feedback fills the room. I flinch and see Hannah's group cringe too.

"Sorry 'bout that," a familiar voice says. And before I know it I'm staring into the deep eyes of Gabe Duncan.

"Charlie?" he gasps.

But I feel cool fingers on my shoulder. I whip around. Hannah. "What are you doing here?" she says in a deadly murmur.

"Hannah!" I choke out.

Then she sees him.

"Gabe?" she asks clearly.

**a/n**

**Sorry for the long wait! I know it's short. **

**I do this with one of my other stories. Whoever gets this question right will get to have their name in the next chapter! (real/fake, I understand internet safetly)**

**What was the first thing Amy said after she declared she needed to move?**


End file.
